


Smells Like Sushi

by SavvyHon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Broken Fish, Because I'm awkward AF, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Height Differences, I personally created this ending--, No Smut, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Past Torture, Protective/Confident Alphys, Racism, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne Needs A Hug, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), probably, reader being an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon
Summary: You're a violent, antisocial college girl full of hate for both humanity and, for some strange reason that you couldn't quite pinpoint, monsterkind. Maybe it was just convenient for you to hate them, or maybe you hated them just to balance the scales. You actually kind of think monsters are pretty cool-looking and a breath of fresh air, but--Wait, NO! Fuck them! They're disgusting pieces of shit just like humans! You can't start getting soft just because you meet a pair of skeletons that are annoying in every sense of the word but somehow amusing and endearing, three human kids that won't stop flirting with you, a nerdy lizard who is extremely protective of her friends, a skittish and sweet gay robot, a pair of goats who aren't as terrifying and overpowered as their titles suggest, and a particular fish monster whose big golden-yellow eyes and wild enthusiasm makes it difficult to-- say... no... to......Goddammit.





	Smells Like Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bone Appétit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460209) by [ResetTheMicrowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResetTheMicrowave/pseuds/ResetTheMicrowave). 



Sans wiped some sweat from his skull, and looked up at the vast, clear blue sky, pausing in his hiking for just a moment to allow the soft, pleasantly cool breeze to pass over his aching bones.

 

It was a nice day outside, and it was just around the time of day for Sans to be taking a nap to annoy the hell out of his elder brother, who absolutely despised his "heinous acts of indolence" with every inch of his seven-foot-something body, though most of the foot-stomping was purely to make a certain fish-gal laugh. And that certain fish-gal is exactly why he wasn't taking a nap right now.

 

They were going to help her move out of the Underground. ~~Read, drag her out~~. It's been several months since the barrier broke, and everyone else had left except for her, but that would change today. Weren't they such amazing non-biological brothers and the best of friends?

 

At this point, Sans would be fully convinced she was their little sister, same kind of monster or not. They had achieved something they called "SOUL force" with her a while ago, and even without that, she acted every bit like he'd expect a little sister would-- obliviously adorable, innocent one second then wild the next, starving for support and affection, determined to get a rise out of them, extremely gullible, and hyperactive as fuck.

 

In all seriousness though, Undyne's been trying to convince everyone she was going to be okay living alone Underground, but even their saving graces, Chara, Frisk, and Samara, had seen right through that shaky claim immediately, and they were all no more than thirteen years old. Undyne was... Well, she was trying to isolate herself, and there was a bigger chance of Sans becoming as hyperactive as she was before the two skeleton brothers let that happen.

 

So now here they were, climbing up Mount Ebott. Papyrus had insisted several times on not using one of their shortcuts, but he was starting to get tired right about now, clear by the small orange beads of perspiration dotting his skull. It only made sense that his elder brother would be easy to tire out after the crazy day they had yesterday, what with that perp they had to chase down for seven hours straight.

 

...Don't dwell on it.

 

Sans shook his head and wiped another band of perspiration from his skull, and continued on, fingers scratching and scraping at the rock for a grip and foot searching for something to hold a portion of his weight. It was a good thing Papyrus convinced him to wear proper shoes with traction instead of his slippers, because while they're comfortable and fun to annoy people with, they weren't exactly good for exercises like this. 

 

He paused for a moment to watch his brother glide up the mountain side with little to no difficulty, despite his growing weariness, smiling a bit at Papyrus's strong will to keep going no matter what. It was admirable, and he had to remind Papyrus of that everyday, because he isn't as confident as his great acting skills might suggest. If anything, the tall skeleton was often times very unsure of himself. Now that just wouldn't do.

 

"heh...you're so cool, paps."

 

"Nyeh? Sans, Are You Alright, Brother?"

 

"nah, i'm fine, just admiring your skills."

 

"...What Am I Doing That Is 'Skillful'?"

 

"bro, you're climbing up this mountain as if you're just walking."

 

"Is That Not How It Is Done?"

 

"nah, i think you've hit it right on the head. most people are a lot slower at doing this climbing shit--"

 

"LANGUAGE!"

 

"--because there's a chance of falling to their death, and i'm not sorry."

 

"Nyeh! Of Course You Are Not Sorry, Sans!"

 

Sans snickered at the annoyance in his brother's voice, then he sighed. "bro, we gotta use a rift. can't keep this climbing up for long."

 

"SANS!"

 

"wh-- pfft-- that was unintentional. unintentional, and absolutely perfect. anyway, i'm serious, paps."

 

"Sans, We Will Do Just Fine!"

 

"..."

 

Sans sighed, and opened a rift underneath them, then blue-SOULed Papyrus. "sorry bro, but we're wasting daylight like this."

 

"Sans--"

 

~~**Enter void.** ~~

 

~~**Calm... Dark... Friendly...  
** ~~

 

~~**Exit void.** ~~

 

Too late, Papyrus. Also, this isn't a Fontcest story. Stop shouting his name so much. The count is already at five. 

 

What? Oh! Sorry! I need to-- Ffff--

 

**GATHERING DATA... 25%... 50%... 75%... 100%...**

 

**LOADING NEW AREA... 50%... 100%...**

  

The two brothers ended up in their fish friend's favorite place in the Underground: Waterfall. Ah, yes, their king was amazing, but one thing old King Fluffybuns could not do for the life of him was name things properly or creatively, try as he might. 

 

Waterfall was, perhaps, the most beautiful area in the Underground. At least, that's what had Undyne insisted several times, with that happy glint to her big golden-yellow eyes. All around them, there were the glowing seeds of echo flowers dancing slowly and calmly in the air like the fireflies they've met on the Surface, just minding their own business. The echo flowers around them cast a gentle blue glow, as did the cyan waters, whose light danced on the cavern walls as the water rippled, astonishingly similar to a pleased cat.

 

...Sans had to roll out of the way to avoid his taller brother landing on him. Not that his brother was heavy or anything, but it would be extremely awkward, and a bit uncomfortable.

 

The smaller skeleton, once on his feet, held out a hand to his brother to help him up. Papyrus took the offered hand with a sigh, and he was pulled up easily. Far too damn easily, especially for the tiny bag of bones the pun-loving dork was. No matter!

 

"...Thank You, Sans. Let Us Go Find Undyne Before She... Tries Something."

 

"heh, i already smell something _fishy_ going on around here."

 

"...Sans, I Swear On The Crowns, I Will Toss You In The Lake If You Make Another Awful Pun."

 

"you wouldn't!" Sans gasped in fake offense, putting a hand to his chest. 

 

"We Both Know I Would. I Have Before."

 

"...damn, paps. you're a real dick, especially for someone who doesn't have one without magic."

 

"S-SANS! T-THAT IS-- THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!"

 

"so is al's choice in anime."

 

"...Shut Up, Sans."

 

"make me."

 

Papyrus, with imaginative anime-esque frustration signs dancing around his skull, only half-attempted to swipe at Sans, whose eternal smile grew as he merely stepped back. "too slow, bro."

 

After five minutes of halfhearted attempts from the lanky skeleton and effortless dodging from the punny skeleton, they were greeted with a few quiet giggles that drew their eyelights to some tall grass off to the left, and Sans's right.

 

"Did You Hear That, Brother?" Papyrus asks coyly.

 

Sans, sensing the oncoming jape, tilted his head, fixing his elder brother with a confused smirk. "whaddya mean, bro?"

 

"I Could Have Sworn I Heard Something..."

 

"like what?"

 

"I Believe It Sounded Like..." Papyrus began to move toward the grass, his boots not even making a sound upon touching the marshy ground, which would usually squelch no matter what he did. "A certain... Adorable..." 

 

He reached down into the grass, and plucked a pretty monster out by her waist, holding her high up in the air. "Little Fish-Sister!"

 

This action elicited a surprised squeak from Undyne, as she grasped onto his arms with wide golden-yellow eyes. "H-h-hey! Put me doooown! Put me down! Paaaaaps!" She was then laughing. Her voice was roughed up as if it'd gone through a fight with a chainsaw, but not so much that it hurt to speak, or made her sound off-putting.

 

"Hmm... I Do Not Know... Sans, Shall I Release Our New Prisoner As She Demands?"

 

"totally not, bro."

 

"Thank You For Your Contribution To This Decision, Dear Brother!" Papyrus shifted her into a bridal-style hold. "She Is Trapped Within My Bony Arms For Good! Nyeh Heh Heh!"

 

"I'm not a kid, dammit! Staaaaahahaaaap! Let me go! I can stand!"

 

"Language, Little Fish-Sister!"

 

"English, tall numb _skull_!"

 

"eyyyy!"

 

Undyne and Sans both snickered away at Papyrus's appalled expression. "BROTHER! You Have Contaminated Her! How Could You Have Done Such A Thing?!"

 

"i'm not sorry~!"

 

"Nice singing, Sansy!"

 

"heh, thanks." Sans grinned smugly at Papyrus, who rolled his eyelights in fake exasperation. "Joking Aside... Undyne, Are You All Packed Up?" His voice lowered again.

 

Undyne's grin faded, and she nodded, ear-fins drooping as she glanced up at him. "...Do I really have to go?.. I-I..."

 

"hey," Sans walked over, his smile softening when Undyne glanced at him helplessly. "you're gonna be alright, sis. ain't nobody gonna hurt you. not with your favorite _bone_ heads, king and queen fluffybuns, that adorable nerd, the shy glambot, and our ambitious ambassadors around! hell, even flowey's got your ba--" 

 

A flinch from all three monsters.

 

"...even flowey's got you covered."

 

Undyne offered a small smile in response, trying not to dwell on the slip-up. "R-right... I trust you guys."

 

"thanks, 'dyne. stuff's in your house, right? living room?"

 

"Mhm..." 

 

"i'll go fetch it." Sans teleported off.

 

Papyrus set Undyne down carefully, looking down at her. "Nothing Is Bleeding, Right? And Please, For The Love Of Pasta, Do Not Give Me That..." A shudder. "...OTHER Answer."

 

A quiet giggle. "N-no, everything's okay."

 

He nodded, and glanced over as Sans returned with a couple of suitcases. "this it?"

 

"Mhm."

 

"cool. let's skedaddle, then." Sans opened a rift beneath them all.

 

~~**Enter void.** ~~

 

~~**Calm... Dark... Friendly...  
** ~~

 

~~**Exit void.** ~~

 

They ended up at the bottom of the mountain, with Papyrus being squished at the bottom, Sans in the middle, and Undyne on top, like a cherry topping off an ice cream. Or, uh, nice cream. Whichever is best.

 

"...rough landing. oof. sorry, paps." Sans lifted Undyne with blue magic, then released it and caught her in his arms, bridal-style.  _she's too light, dammit..._ Was a brief thought from the smaller skeleton as he watched Papyrus get up, the elder brother's bones popping all over the place. 

 

Sans and Undyne winced at each pop sympathetically. "It Is Quite Alright, Brother. It Could Have Been Far Worse."

 

"right, yeah." A sheepish laugh, and he set Undyne down. "come on, we got some ways to walk."

 

"Whaaaat? Can't you just-- teleport us there?!"

 

"magic levels are low. expending too much magic could hurt me, and maybe even kill me."

 

Undyne flinched at the very thought, and nodded. "Alright..."

 

Papyrus side-hugged her carefully. "You Will Be Just Fine, We Promise."

 

"Fuhuh... If you say so, Paps."

 

Undyne sandwiched in the middle, the trio began to head toward the city monsters had inhabited with the.. surprisingly kind humans. City of Ebott or something like that. None of them really knew for sure, and none of them really cared. 

 

It was a better life anyway, wasn't it? 


End file.
